Elle court, elle court la maladie d'amour
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Victor réalise qu'il est amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui.


Très chers camarades !

Ce texte a été écrit en une heure lors de la 107ème nuit du FOF avec pour thème **Aimer**. Je me suis donc relancé dans le MadWhale parce qu'il n'y avait que ça qui me venait en tête honnêtement (Ça et la chanson de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu veux du café avant de partir ? »

Victor tourna la tête vers Jefferson qui tenait la cafetière dans une main et une tasse dans l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait largement le temps. Il hocha la tête et aussitôt Jefferson lui servit le liquide brûlant en prenant soin d'y ajouter un sucre avant de tendre la tasse vers Victor, qui le fixa un moment, troublé.

« Un problème ?

\- Non, non, rien. Merci.

\- Mais de rien. »

Et il se replongea dans la lecture de son livre tout en dégustant une tasse de thé. La main du docteur resta un moment autour de la tasse, suspendue à ses lèvres, ne comprenant pas ce qui le troublait. Puis il avala son café et quitta son ami avant de se rendre à l'hôpital pour une longue journée de travail. Journée éprouvante mais qui eu l'avantage de tellement occuper son esprit qu'il ne repensa pas à ce qui le troublait avant de rentrer chez lui, fatigué. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait. Il revoyait la scène de ce matin en boucle, si anodine mais aussi troublante. Il revoyait Jefferson lui servant son café et lui ajoutant un morceau de sucre sans même lui demander, sans même le laisser faire. Il le connaissait. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait toujours et qui l'exaspérait parfois, il pouvait le faire lui même mais ça semblait faire plaisir à son ami. Ami. C'était bien ça qui le troublait. Jefferson était son ami il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans cette scène. Rien du tout. N'est-ce pas ? Si. Enfin pas tout à fait.

_Merde !_

Il était amoureux. C'était ça. Il venait de tomber amoureux de Jefferson. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était foutu. Lui, le coureur de jupons, venait de tomber amoureux. De son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

Il se rendait compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de ses petites attentions, de son visage impassible, calme et détendu alors qu'il lisait, de son air concentré alors qu'il travaillait sur un projet de couture ou qu'il jouait avec Grace. Il était tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment dans cette ville, si on omettait Rubis mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour elle rien d'autre que de l'amitié (Le docteur Whale, dragueur lourd de la malédiction ne comptait pas).

Il s'en rendait compte. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait ses matinées passées chez Jefferson. Il n'avait jamais pu imaginer aimer quelqu'un. Il y avait eu son frère mais personne d'autre. Il avait toujours été seul et maintenant voilà qu'il tombait amoureux.

**oOo**

Mais lui l'aime t-il en retour ? Il avait eu une femme autrefois, une femme avec qui il avait eu un enfant et il sent parfois son souvenir venir les hanter alors qu'il est invité aux parties de thé de Grace ou alors que cette dernière passe les saluer dans le salon avant de partir dans sa chambre et que Jefferson la fixe et soupire se remémorant sa femme à travers sa fille qui lui ressemble tant. Il le sait parce que Jefferson lui a dit et qu'il ne peut rivaliser avec un fantôme. C'est peine perdue.

**oOo**

Il l'aime. Il en devient fou mais il se tait et le pire c'est qu'il ne peut se confier à personne, Rubis est partie, il ne lui en veut pas, mais désormais il est seul avec son secret. Gerhardt aurait su quoi faire, quoi dire mais il n'est plus là. Et Jefferson lui sourit et lui propose de passer la nuit chez lui en souriant et il ne peut refuser et alors que le salon est plongé dans le noir, il étouffe un sanglot.

**oOo**

Ça l'étouffe. Il voudrait ne pas l'aimer, il voudrait ne pas aimer parce que ce sentiment est trop douloureux pour lui.

Jefferson est adossé au comptoir du Granny's et discute avec Belle d'un livre qu'ils ont lu et il éprouve une jalousie monstre l'espace d'un instant avant de se raviser, il est inutile d'être jaloux d'elle, d'ailleurs elle lui sourit et le salue quand elle l'aperçoit avant de retourner à sa conversation mais qu'il réalise qu'elle ne le regarde pas comme elle regarde son mari ou que Jefferson ne pose pas ses yeux sur elle mais sur le livre dans ses mains.

« L'amour n'est pas une tare. C'est la plus puissante des magies. Plus encore que la science.

\- Pardon ?

\- Arrêtez de vous torturer et allez lui parler _docteur_. »

Il cligne des yeux et observe Gold s'éloigner vers Belle et Jefferson pour se joindre à la conversation.

**oOo**

Le Ténébreux a raison une fois de plus et ça le tue de l'admettre. Il a passé la journée aux fourneaux et maintenant il dresse la table. Tout doit être parfait. Il débouche une bouteille de vin et allume quelques bougies et sursaute quand la sonnette retentit.

« On fête quelque chose ?

\- Non, je voulais juste… te parler. »

Jefferson le regarde interloqué mais ne dit rien et se contente de s'installer à table tandis et de complimenter la cuisine de Victor, qui même si elle n'est pas extraordinaire est quand même bonne et le fait de savoir qu'il y a passé énormément de temps le touche. Il sourit de le voir aussi nerveux pendant tout le repas, tellement qu'il manque de renverser la bouteille de Beaujolais Nouveau sur la nappe et de tâcher sa chemise et que son gâteau à l'ananas est un petit peu carbonisé mais délicieux quand même.

« Alors ?

\- Jefferson… ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, je ne m'en était pas rendu-compte jusqu'à un moment mais.. enfin c'est assez… enfin voilà. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Des sentiments amoureux. »

Il y a alors un moment de blanc assez gênant que Jefferson coupe.

« Tu es amoureux de moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Depuis un moment.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Je veux dire… nous sommes amis ?

\- J'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Et tu aimes toujours Priscilla.

\- C'est exact. Je l'aime toujours mais elle est morte – ses yeux se voilent de tristesse pendant un moment – mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas aimer de nouveau. »

Il se lève et contourne la table pour se planter en face de Victor qui regarde ses chaussures, mal à l'aise. Il se penche vers lui et lui prend le visage entre ses mains avec douceur et dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur le siennes. Victor recule, surpris.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te déclares en premier. Je pensais que je le ferais mais tu as toujours eu le don de me surprendre. »

Il le regarde avec malice, ce regard qu'il avait dans la Forêt Enchantée, quand il activait son chapeau ou qu'il réussissait à marchander quelque chose et qui lui avait plus. Un regard certes légèrement moqueur mais sincère.

Alors cette fois ci, c'est lui qui se lève et qui prend l'initiative de l'embrasser.

* * *

C'était pas facile, j'ai toujours du mal à écrire des romances, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus !


End file.
